power_rangers_redversefandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal (Megaforce)
Below is a list of the weaponry, tools and gadgets used by the Megaforce team. Suits Angel Armour Multi-Use Devices Power Cards Main Article: Power Cards Special cards made in the Gosei World that allow the Rangers to unleash special powers, summon weaponry and perform special attacks. Headder Blaster The sidearms of the core five Megaforce Rangers, each styled after their individual Megaforce Headder. The head of the blaster, which resembles the Ranger's Headder, can be removed and replaced with a different Headder that resembles one of the Ranger's Angelzords, which enables different elemental attacks. Each Ranger has different attacks using their blaster: Troy's Attacks * Dragon Blast: * Ibex Blast: * Komodo Blast: * Ant Blast: ''' * '''Chromaforce Blast: Emma's Attacks * Phoenix Blast: * Hawk Blast: * Pteranodon Blast: * Crow Blast: Jake's Attacks * Snake Blast: * Jurassic Blast: * Beetle Blast: * Rhino Blast: Gia's Attacks * Tiger Blast: * Cretaceous Blast: * Gazelle Blast: * Eagle Blast: Noah's Attacks * Shark Blast: * Manta Blast: * Sawshark Blast: * Hammerhead Blast: Team Attacks * Dino Blast * Mountain Blast * Rampage Blast * Ocean Blast * Heat Blast * Storm Power * Electric Power * Wind Power * Tornado Power * Rock Power * Jungle Power * Wave Power * Rain Power * Inferno Power * Volcano Power Sidearms Exotic Blaster A unique form of Headder Blaster reserved exclusively for Troy, it possesses four barrels as opposed to one and functions similar to a machine gun, firing weak but frequent shots. It was acquired when Alata, in a attempt to rid Troy of insanity that he contracted after being infected by Fandaho's insanity inducing attacks, used a Power Card on a crude drawing he had made of the Dragon Headder in different colours, which resulted in the creation of the Exotic Dragon Headders. The Exotic Blaster came along with these new Zords and was given to Troy to be summoned with the "Exotic Blaster" card. Tensword Main article: ''Tensword'' The Tensword is the ancient weapon used by the core five Megaforce Rangers and Magis to become the Super Megaforce Rangers. Individual Weapons and Team Cannon Dragon Sword The Dragon Sword is the personal weapon of the Red Megaforce Ranger, resembling the tail of a dragon. Summoned with the "Dragon Sword" card. When he inserts his "Gosei Dynamic" card onto the handguard, he can perform his specialised attack, Dragon's Fury. Phoenix Shot The Phoenix Shot is the personal weapon of the Pink Megaforce Ranger, resembling the wings of a phoenix. Summoned with the "Phoenix Shot" card. When she inserts her "Gosei Dynamic" card onto the top of the weapon, she can perform her specialised attack, Phoenix's Wings. Snake Axe The Snake Axe is the personal weapon of the Black Megaforce Ranger, resembling the body of a snake. Summoned with the "Snake Axe" card. When he inserts his "Gosei Dynamic" card onto the cheek, he can perform his specialised attack, Snake's Venom. Tiger Claw The Tiger Claw is the personal weapon of the Yellow Megaforce Ranger, resembling the fangs of a tiger. Summoned with the "Tiger Claw" card. When she inserts her "Gosei Dynamic" card onto the top of the weapon, she can perform her specialised attack, Tiger's Fang. Shark Bowgun The Shark Bowgun is the personal weapon of the Blue Megaforce Ranger, resembling the mouth of a shark. Summoned with the "Shark Bowgun" card. When he inserts his "Gosei Dynamic" card onto the back of the weapon, he can perform his specialised attack, Shark's Bite.Category:Arsenal Category:Power Rangers: Megaforce